1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device having at least two cassettes for housing a print medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming devices such as printers, copiers, fax machines, multi-function devices, etc. are widely known. A normal image forming device has a device main body, a cassette, a transportation device, and a printing device. The cassette is capable of housing a print medium, and is housed within the device main body. The transportation device transports the print medium housed in the cassette toward the printing device. The printing device prints the print medium that has been transported from the cassette. An image is thus formed on the print medium.
Image forming devices having two or more cassettes are known. Each cassette can house a print medium of a different size or different material.
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-49439 teaches a pair of feeding cassettes that are attached to a cassette base. The feeding cassettes are capable of housing different size print mediums. One feeding cassette can slide with respect to the other feeding cassette. In the case where the one feeding cassette is located at a first position with respect to the other feeding cassette, the print medium housed in the one feeding cassette is transported by a roller. In the case where the one feeding cassette is located at a second position with respect to the other feeding cassette, the print medium housed in the other feeding cassette is transported by the roller.
In that document (JP 6-49439), a device main body of an image forming device is not disclosed. Consequently the positional relationship between the device main body and the pair of feeding cassettes cannot be understood.